city of love
by Lollipop7531
Summary: Austin lives in Paris Ally just moved there what happens when the two meet sorry I suck at summaries but pleas read new to fanfiction:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's me I decided to start another story so enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally**

**Austin pov**

I woke up today with a great feeling, like something special was going to happen today. I got up and opened my curtains and stared at the beautiful city that was Paris, ever since I moved here my life has been great, I have a great job and a loving girlfriend Cassidy, in fact I was going to meet her today I was going to give her a surprise visit at her job.

As soon as I had showered and dressed I left on my motorcycle for the flower shop, which is where she worked, when I got there however I instantly regretted it.

**Ally pov**

I got up with an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach, I showered and got dressed today was my first day in Paris, ever since I was 5 it was my dream to live here and here I was living the dream. I left my apartment and started walking down the street everything around me was beautiful, suddenly I heard a loud noise and turned to see a motorcycle zoom past me, man I would love to ride one someday.

**Austin pov**

As I arrive at the flower shop and park my motorcycle I see Cassidy outside the store kissing another guy, I go up to them

"eh hem" I say Cassidy turns to see me and gets a very shocked look on her face

"a-Austin what are y-you doing here?"she asks me nervously

"cass baby you know this guy" says the guy she was kissing

"no not anymore she doesn't" and with that I walk away back to my motorcycle I hear Cassidy calling my name but I ignore her and drive off, oh well she wasn't that good anyway.

I decide to go to the park, I'm walking not noticing anything around me when I bumped into someone...

**Well that's chapter one please review:)**

**And say who you think he bumped into**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is chapter 2 enjoy:)**

**Austin pov**

I look up to see that I bumped into my best friend Dez (**he he bet you thought is was Ally) **

" hey Dez sorry"

"no probs bro" "hey I thought you were hanging with Cassidy"

"nah we broke up"

"really why?"

I then told him the whole story, we hung out for a while till I told him I was going home.

**Ally pov**

ok I have no idea where to start there's so much to see I especially wanna go up the Eiffel tower, I'm walking along the path when the same motorcycle passes me but this time it blows a huge gust of wind in my face and I fall over, the guy driving the motorcycle immediately stops and rushes over to me and holds out his hand, I gladly take while dusting myself off

"I'm really sorry are you alright?" he asked me when he takes his helmet off I get a better look at him and there is only one word to describe how he looks, hot.

He has blonde hair and is wearing black jeans, a shirt that outlines his muscles and a black leather jacket,

"yea I'm fine" I say to him quietly he chuckles at my shyness

"I'm Austin moon and you are?"

"Ally Dawson"

"well Ally how come I've never seen you around here?"

"oh um it's my first day here" I manage to say normally

"really well you're Gonna love it here" "in fact ms Dawson would you do me the honor of letting me show you around on your first day?" he asked while giving me this gorgeous smile.

"o-ok" I reply

**Thats it I know it's short but i update everyday, review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3 enjoy**

**Austin pov**

I grab Allys hand and lead her over to my motorcycle, honestly she is so pretty and cute she has lovely brown hair and and brown eyes she weaned she is wearing a sky blue floral dress.

I put my helmet back on and got on my motorcycle then gestured for her to sit behind me, she got on and put her hands softly around my waist,

"hold on tight" I told her and I felt her tighten her grip a little I then sped off and that is when she held on even tighter I felt her lean on my shoulder, It felt so nice she was so warm and made me feel all fuzzy inside.

**Ally pov**

This is awesome I'm riding a motorcycle.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked around everything was blurry I then moved my hands up to his shoulders, this was so fun.

Austin then stops outside a fancy looking restaraunt, I hop off and Austin then leads me inside a waiter leads us to a table and Austin pulls my chair out for me, awwww he's so sweet,

"thanks" I say to him he smiles at me

The waiter hands is our menus and we order. During lunch me and Austin get to know eachother more, I find out that hes into music loves pancakes and has been in Paris for 3 months he grew up in newYork, that makes sense since he doesn't have a French accent.

Austin pov

Ally is such an amazing girl she's really into music like me she loves pickles,geese and cloudwatching...  
After lunch I take ally out for a walk to my favourite park,

"Austin?"

"yea" I reply

"it's kinda getting late so I should get back home" she says I realize she's right

"yea your right, I'll drop you home where do you live?" I asked her

she tells me her address and I can't believe it

"Ally you live right opposite me" I say happily

"really" she exclaims "that's great"

we both smile at eachother, and I drive us home, parking my motorcycle, we walk up to her doorway and she turns to me

"thanks so much for today Austin" she says

"no problem" I reply "anything for you" and without thinking I kiss her cheek softly and wink at her and rush back into my house, my heart feels like it's about to explode.

**Ally Pov**

I stand there dumbfounded, my cheek feels all tingly as I slowly walk insisde and walk up to room. I can't help but touch the spot where he kissed me.

**so how was it please review i'm not getting much reviews and if i'm gonna do this story I wanna know if people actually like it so please review thx**

**chow!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok.. bfore you get out your knives and guns to kill i am rlly sorry for not updating i rlly am srry, so im gonna update twice and make sure that the chapters are long so plz plz plz update  
thx so much for everyone whos been updating you guys r awesome now on with the story**

**Ally Pov**

Today i was feeling rlly happy like something good was gonna happen so i got out of bed and got ready, i couldn't help but stare through my window at Austins house he was probably still asleep, oh well. I set off and came accross a nice bakery, i went in and imediately the smell of fresh baking found me i went to the counter and saw a sweet curly haired girl who looked familiar behind the counter.

"hi" I said

"hey.. Ally" she suddenly exclaimed I looked closer and realized it was my old best friend trish\

"omg Trish what are you doing here" i said

"I moved here what about you" she says

"I moved here as well" I said we then squeled at the excitement of seeing eachother again

"omg I cant believe it " she says "come on we should so catch up"

"but your working" I reply  
she then gives a 'really' look and we both start laughing Trsih never kept her job for more than a few hours

xoxoxoxoxox

me and Trish were sitting at a nearby restaraunt it was so fun being able to talk to her again we also did some shopping and other girl things, somebody then taps my shoulder I turn around and see Austin smiling down at me

"Austin hi" I exclaim "this is my best friend Trish" I say pointing at Trish "Trish this is Austin"

"yea we know eachother" says Trish smiling at him

"oh cool" I say, it was getting a little awkward

"so I guess i'll see you later" says Austin breaking the silence

"yea see you" I reply he then walks away

"so how do you know Austin" I ask Trish

"oh I used to be friends with his girlfriend but i'm not anymore" wait what Austin has a girlfriend

"Austin has a girlfriend" I say a little to loudly

"woah Ally chill" she says surprised at my sudden outburst "yea her name is Cassidy"

I dont know what happened but I suddenly felt sick

"uhh Trsih I have to go now i'll see you tomorrow"

she looks at me worried "ok are you ok"

"yea im fine" I say, I get up and leave i rush back home quickly, I shut the door and fall to the floor

Austin has a girlfriend that sentence ringing through my head, i feel tears streaming down my cheeks why wouldn't he tell me, I put my head in my hands I can't believe I fell for his game he's like all boys charming girls with his good looks and I fell for it, I actually liked him I cried harder. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door

"w who is it" I said shakily

"Ally its me Trish are you alright" she asked I opened the door and imediately hugged her  
after that I invited her in and told her everything,

"oh Ally im so sorry" she says rubbing my back while I cried more

"i-its ok" I say

"look he's not worth it" she says "you could do so much better, who needs that idiot" I smile at her same old Trish

"you're right" "thanks Trish"

after that we talked some more then she had to leave I still felt really sad but Trish was right I could do better, we were gonna meet up tomorrow and hang out I couldn't wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Austin pov**

I am so worried about Ally I saw Trish at her house when she opened the door she was crying I wanteed to go over and see what was wrong but I didn't want to interrupt, I decided to wait but man they stayed up for ages and I eventually dozed off on my couch. I woke up at 9, damn hopefully Ally was still home i went but she wasn't.

I decided to hang out with my best friend Dez today ,and hopefully I would find Ally, I haven't hanged out with dez ever since I started dating Cassidy she wouldn't let me do anything now im free, me and dez may be grown up but we still acted like little idiotic 5 year olds goofing off everywhere, I then saw something that imediately made my eyes bulge, Ally talking to some guy well more like he was flirting with her and considering how close they were, I don't know what happened but it made me so angry to see Ally with another guy I went up to her

"hey Ally" I said sternly she turned at stared at me

"um hi Austin" she mumbled, why was she so quiet all of a sudden

"who's this" I said staring at the guy who was glaring back at me

"oh Austin this is Josh, Josh, Austin" she said, I mentally scoffed what kind of name was Josh

"so Ally what do you say about friday night" Josh asks Ally completely ignoring me

Ally smiles "sure umm how about at 6" he nods and gives her a quick hug

"k I'll see you then bye" he winks at her then leaves, I clench my fists Ally was mine, man whats happening to me am I austin moon jealous ugh no.

"so Ally was he your friend or something" I say looking at her

"umm yea he asked me out im so excited" she smiles at me "look i gotta go" she says, and then walks off

what just happened...

xoxoxoxoxox

**Ally pov**

I told Trish about Josh and she said she was happy for me, I couldn't be happier myself Josh was really great he had blonde hair like Austin and his eyes sparkled just like Austins except they were blue and he was tall like Austin, woah woah wait I can't be thinking about Austin.

I also told Trish about Austin seeing us and how he was acting wierd

"ohhh he is so jealous" squeals Trish

"I know he was acting really wierd and it looked like Josh and Austin were going to kill eachother" I say

"Ally, this is so amazing two boys fighting over you well sorta" she says

I sigh "Trish remember Austin has a girlfriend"

"oh yea" she then looks at her watch "oh I better go my break finished 3 hours ago" I smiled at her typical Trish.

When she left I couldn't help but look over at Austin house I saw him through the window, he was shirtless eep man was that a six pack omg, Austin was really well built he suddenly lifted up his arms flexing his muscles, boys.

**Well how was it... please please please review**

**its finaly the summer holidays so I will update more often, again sorry for not updating bye :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys heres the next chapter, sorry for not updating like I said but my computer crashed and I lost this chapter I feel so horrible cause I said I would update so I'm doing this from my iPod so forgive me for any mistakes please please please review.**

**Austin pov**

I totally saw Ally checking me out, I was doing some excercises I mean I don't have muscles for nothing, and I look up at my mirror and see Ally looking at me, the look on her face was priceless so I decided to show off a little I bet Josh doesn't have abs like mine, eventually I saw her shake her head and walk off if only she new how much I loved her

Ally has been avoiding me and when I say avoiding I mean completely out of touch she doesn't text me or anything, I finaly snapped and decided that I was going to find out why she was ignoring me, I searched for her friend Trish and after hours of asking different stores I finaly found her at some coffee shop

"Trish" I said to her but she had her earphones on

"TRISH" I said a bit louder but she stll didn't look up at me I was sick of people ignoring me

"TRISH" I shouted in her ear she did a little girly scream, she saw me and rolled her eyes

"what do you want moon" she said

"I need answers" I say angrily

"ok" she says looking at me

"why has Ally been avoiding me she's like completely ignoring me, and I have no idea why"

"oh don't act like that Austin"

"like what?" I say frustrated

"like you don't know why"

"but I don't know"

"Austin Ally is the most sweetest and kindest person i've ever met, how could you just break her heart like that" she says angrily at me

"what did i do" I say even more confused then before

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID i DO" she says raising her voice man girls are scary when they're angry "AND CASSIDY WHAT ABOUT HER i MAY NOT LIKE HER AUSTIN BUT IT'S NOT COOL TO CHEAT ON SOMEONE"

"wait when did Cassidy come into this" I say rlly confused

"you're girlfriend remeber CASSIDY"

"Trish I broke up with Cassidy" she loks at me stunned

"w-what when" she says, I then tell her the whole story of Cassidy cheating on me and then How I met Ally

"so you didn't know me ande Cassidy broke up and you thought I was chating on her with Ally" I say now it all makes sense

"well y-yea and I may have mentioned to Ally that you had a Girlfriend" I face palm myself which made my head hurt even more than it was already, then it hit me and I smiled the biggest I could

"If Ally was so sad that means she likes me" I say excitedly

"yes she said she was also in love with you she cried for the whole day and then half the night, and now she is on a date with some other guy"

I immediatly felt like somebody had shot me, did I really do that to Ally and I totally forgot about her date with Josh

"what do I do" I say looking at Trish, she smiles at me

"you've come to the right person" she says smugly "so this Josh guy Ally doesn't like him that much she'll brake it off with him after the date saying that they're not meant to be and that he could find someone totally better blah blah blah"

"you think?" I ask her

"Austin I know my best friend like the back of my hand, anyway you need to do something special for her"

"well she loves music" I say

"good" exclaims Trish "I've got a plan" she whispers the whole plan to me and I have to admit it was pretty good I couldn't wait

**Ally pov**

Josh was a really sweet guy but throughout our date I coudnt help but think about Austin, Josh had taken us to the retaraunt that Austin had token me to when we first met and I had to admit it wasn't that fun I guess me and Josh just weren't good co each other. Right now we were back at by house and he was walking me up to my door so I decided to tell him

" look Josh your a really a great guy but I don't think that we're good for each other" the smile he had been holding faded

"Ally I think we're perfect story each other" be then took my hand a little too hard and I tried to pull it back

"we wil be happy together" he whispered slash shouted this is when I started getting scared then I heard a familiar growl and saw Austin pull up at his house on his motorcycle he stares at us and then down to my suffocated hand Josh immediately let go, I looked up at him

"I'm sorry Josh but I'm pretty sure you'll find someone else" I then smiled at him and went inside man I felt horrible but I cant let Austin go I love him too much, but does he like me back.

**so please let me know if it was good or not cause I Rlly need motivation to write my stories thx to everybody that has reviewed:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews so far you are all awesome anyways here's the next chapter**

**Austin pov**

ugh why was this so hard, why can't I think of anything, I stared around at my room which was covered in a huge pile of crumpled papers, I need inspiration ill just think of Ally...

**Ally pov**

I haven't seen Austin ever since last night I wonder what he's doing, I can stand it anymore we've become so distant lately and I hate it I want to see him but he has better things to do then hang out with me.

right now I was looking for Trish, I finaly see her working in some jewellery shop

"hey Trish" I say

"Ally" she says surprised "uh uh what are you doing here" she says sounding scared

"umm I came to see my best friend" I say a little unsure

"oh uh I meant how did you know I was here?" She says I'm about to reply when she suddenly starts waving frantically to someone behind me then smiling at me

"uh just some old friend" she says giving me a big smile I just stare at her wierdly

"ook" I say

**Austin pov**

great perfect this is just what I needed, see I was out buying Ally a gift Trish even got a job at the jewellery store so I could get a discount, I'm casually walking in when I see Ally talking to a very worried looking Trish, she then starts waving at me crazily telling me to leave Ally then turns around and I quickly hide behind a stall in time.

right now I am waiting for them to finish talking, When Ally finaly decides to leave but then I realise that she'll see me when she walks past. Crap. I slowly and carefully crawl around the display when she walks past, a few minutes after she's left I let out a breath and stand up

"that was close" I say to Trish who nods back

"now hurry up and buy something" she sandals at me "I'm sick of this job" I chuckle typical Trish

xoxoxoxoxox

After half an hour of stress and Trish shouting at me I finally make up my mind, I got her a saphire heart locket with the words austin and ally forever engraved on the back of it, it may have cost me a fortune but it was worth it for Ally.

"thank you and never come back again" Trish says to me, I laugh as she kicks me out of the store, I sigh inwardly to myself now I had to go home and finish the rest of my plan.

**Ally pov**

Man Trish was acting really wierd like she was hiding something from me, which was unusual since we tell each other everything, I decided that I didn't have much to do today so I just started walking home when I hear a familiar noise and see Austin behind me on his motorcycle but instead this time he just speeds past me, ok wow that hurt how could he just ignore me like that, I thought we were friends, maybe not...

**Austin pov**

I felt so horrible just ignoring Ally like that but it was all part of the plan, I really wanted to surprise her so I thought if I ignored her till I carried out my plan that it would be more of a surprise, plus I don't think I could be around her anymore without wanting to kiss her or tell her I loved her, love has boundaries but it would all be worth it in the end.

**sorry it short im writing this at 12 in the night so I'm pretty tired ill try update tomorrow please review thanks:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is my next chapter please review please?**

**Ally pov**

I didnt want to get up today because right now honestly my life wasn't that great, I still feel sad and confused for the fact that Austin is ignoring, but I couldn't blame him I was ignoring him aswell, I wish we could be friends again without all this complicated stuff.

I turn on my bed but then feel something underneath my hand, I open my eyes and see a huge bouquet of roses, my eyes open wide as I sit up, I pick up the roses they're so beautiful and they smelled so nice I see a bright yellow note in the middle.

i immediately pick it up and unfold it

_Did you like the roses? I didn't know what your favourite flowers were so I just picked the prettiest ones I could find, they reminded me of you and how you always smell so nice and always look_ beautiful...

I just stared at it open mouthed, who was this from it couldn't be from Austin he wasn't even acknowledging my existence right now, I was so confused. I got up and looked around how did they get into my house, I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day when something caught my eye another note yellow like the first one

_look into the mirror and see the most beautiful girl I have ever met that is just one of things I love about you, you are probably wondering who I am but don't worry I'm somebody you already know._

_go downstairs another one of these sweet notes is waiting for you!_

I quickly get dressed and run downstairs eagerly to find the next note I couldn't help smiling, I look around but I couldn't find anything was it all a joke I searched for at least 5 minutes before i gave up.

I grabbed a jar of pickles and noticed something underneath it and saw a bright yellow note, I smiled brightly and read it

_I know you were looking for me, well you found me I know these would be the first thing you would eat today, I know you love them but my love for you is way bigger than it._

i smiled and bit my lip, maybe it was Austin no it couldn't be...

I then realised that there was a folded part on the note I unfolded it

_back so soon! if you want to find another one just look outside._

I quickly ran to the door and opened it and saw a small box wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper with with red ribbon and bow it looked so beautiful I saw another note underneath it and eagerly read it

_Another thing I love about you is how you always think of others and how generous and selfless you are, no matter what someone gives you, you take it no matter how cheap it is _

_I bet you haven't even opened your gift_ yet.

I smiled, the blush on my face growing redder, I carefully unwrapped my gift and opened the box, I gasped inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen, I stood there staring at it as much as I wanted to put it on I didn't, I wanted to find out who was behind all this first, I saw another note inside the box but this time it was pink

_do you like the gift, I thought it would be perfect for you but I have another gift for you that's more special but your going to have to wait for it sorry till then I wrote this for you_

_A- for how Amazingly talented and beautiful you are_

_L-for how much I love you_

_L-for how my life wouldn't be as great and wonderful without you _

_Y - for You and everything about you_

by now I was in tears how could somebody be so sweet and caring, there was one name in my head, Austin.

**Austin pov **

I was so excited right now I hope Ally found all my notes and the gift, more importantly did she like the necklace, I just hope the next part of my plan goes well.

**please tell me if you liked it and please review don't worry I will update soon sorry for any mistakes bye:)**


End file.
